forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Brother Luiman
The Cave of Brother Luiman was a holy site of the deity Eldath located within the foothills of the Snowflake Mountains in the kingdom of Erlkazar. For some time it was home to the hermetic monk, Brother Luiman. Description Pouring outside the cave entrance was a small, serene waterfall under the shade of the canopy of the ShilmistaChampions of Valor refers to this as the "Shilmistra" forest. forest. Beneath the mouth was a clear, pool that possessed unique healing properties. In effect, the entrance of the cave was enchanted with a permanent calm emotions spell. It suppressed any magical effects that altered emotions such as confusion emotion and calmed any spell-like effects, such as a barbarians rage. Anyone drinking for the water would be partially healed of their wounds. Those that bathed in its shallows for a few mere minutes would be cured of blindness, disease and have any curses removed. Any water that was taken, and drunk within 24 hours would heal the imbiber as per a cure minor wounds spell. Looking over the pool were dual rock formations, one closer to the base of the mountain and the other opposite the body of water. These plateaus were connected by a small stone bridge, forming a pathway into the cave itself. The smooth flat outcropping closest to the cave mouth had a small fire pit, that had been scorched by years of use by travelers. Luiman's chamber The actual cave itself is merely a fissure within the rock of the mountain. The floor was cold and the chill from the water kept the air brisk. The austere chamber was a known location for visions of Eldath to appear. Any paladin, monk or cleric of a good-aligned deity who had undergone a fall-from-grace and chose to spend at least a tenday sleeping, resting and meditating within the chamber could receive a vision, and perhaps a quest, from the goddess Eldath. If this was the case, the individual successfull completed her tasks of atonement were completed and then returned to the cave for day of contemplation, they could receive the benefits of a spell of atonement. History During the 12 century DR a young monk of the Yielding Way, by the name of Brother Luiman, sought out the caves beneath the Snowflakes to find penance after his pride and anger left several innocent dead within the Tethyrian city of Saradush. While in quiet solitude, the monk received a vision of Eldath, which began him on a life-long quest to seek out those who had fallen from grace with their deities. For years, the monk had brought the spiritually lost, from all the different faiths of Faerûn, to his cave, set them upon a path to forgiveness and redemption, and waited for their return to a life of absolution. Appendix Notes References Category:Caves Category:Locations in the Snowflake Mountains Category:Locations in Erlkazar Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations